


On the Use of First Names

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi convinces Simmons to use her first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Use of First Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, and I am on crack. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the nonexistent plot and the dialog.

Jemma Simmons was not in love. She was unequivocally, in no way, not at all, in no way, shape or form, in love in any possible way.  Or at least that's what she told herself.

But, oh, it was getting harder and harder to convince herself of that. Especially when agent Morse, Bobbi as she was repeatedly told to call her, kept hanging around the lab. And the kitchen. And, frankly, any place that Simmons was.

She was very sure it was only because they lived in the same secret base. That was the reason, yes. Not the fact that, maybe, possibly, she had fallen for a wonderful, amazing, badass field agent. Oh god, she was in so much trouble.

\---

Two months. That's how long it took for Jemma Simmons to realize that maybe she was having feelings for Bobbi Morse. Two months of trying not to say, or do, anything that might suggest anything improper to the very tall, and very hot, agent.

"Hello!"

Jemma very nearly dropped her mug of tea. She didn't, but she did slosh half of it down her front.

"Agent Morse! You startled me!" Simmons said, putting her mug on the counter and taking her sweater off (it had taken most of the damage).

"I have repeatedly told you to call me Bobbi," Bobbi said, with a large smile that made Jemma's mind dance in an inappropriate direction.

"Alright, Bobbi," Simmons said with a blush she tried, and failed, to control.

"I'm sorry about your sweater," Bobbi said, stepping around the kitchen counter to stand next to Jemma.

"It's quite alright. Tea washes ou-oh dear," She trailed off when she noticed that the tea had also gotten on her blouse.

Quickly, agent Morse unbuttoned Simmons' blouse, unzipped her own hoodie, and handed it to Jemma with a slightly flustered "Here."

Jemma stood there for a second, quite unsure of what to do, then her brain caught up with what was happening and she put the hoodie on.

"Thank you," she said, almost positive that her face was a bright pink.

"Don't mention it," Bobbi said, smiling the smile that made Jemma's head spin.

And then Simmons realized that Bobbi was now only wearing a thin tank top that barely disguised her bra.

Oh.

Simmons was very positive that her brain had shorted out.

"Jemma?" Bobbi's asked, pulling her back down into reality.

"Yes agent Morse?" Simmons said, attempting to remain reasonably calm.

"How long will it take you to call me Bobbi?" Bobbi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to keep reminding me."

Oh dear. That was definitely a flirt. Oh god, that was way to obvious.

Bobbi laughed and picked Jemma up and set her on the kitchen counter. Simmons was rather speechless, and extremely confused.

"Is there any way I could convince you permanently?" Bobbi asked with her face inches from Jemma's.

"Well you could always just kiss me."

Shit. Had she just said that out loud?

She started to try and formulate an apology, but it was silenced by Bobbi's lips against her own.

It was quick, and in Simmons' opinion, over much too soon.

"Agent Morse!" She gasped when she could formulate sentences again.

"Hmm... That didn't work. We'll have to try again," Bobbi said, and immediately tipped her head to kiss Jemma again.

This one was quite a bit longer than the last, and Simmons was very sure she hadn't intentionally twisted her fingers in Bobbi's hair. And, oh god, Bobbi's hands were slowly moving along the skin of her back.

"Bobbi?" Jemma asked questioningly, not relinquishing her grip on the taller woman's hair.

"Yes?" Bobbi said, bringing one hand to cup Simmons' face.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked incredulously, not sure if she was dreaming.

"I'm teaching you to use my first name," Bobbi said simply.

"No, I mean, why are you kissing me?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Because I like you. And you can't reach high enough to kiss me," Bobbi said with a wink.

Jemma became so flustered at this she couldn't even formulate a reply. So she simply pulled Bobbi down for another kiss.

"Out."

The two agents jumped apart at agent May's voice.

"Agent May! Umm... I, we have a very good explanation for this," Simmoms said sliding off the counter.

Bobbi only pressed an unapologetic hand to Jemma's lower back and grinned at May.

"I'm sure you do. Just get out of the kitchen," agent May said, almost teasingly.

"Yes agent May," Jemma said, slowly slinking out of the room with Bobbi in tow.

"Oh god. That was embarrassing," Simmons said, leaning against the wall outside of the kitchen.

"It could have been worse. Trust me," Bobbi said, grabbing Jemma's hand and pulling her away from the wall.

"How so?" Simmons asked, exasperated.

"Well... There are a lot of ways," Bobbi said, sitting down on a couch and pulling Simmons to sit in her lap.

"Name one," Jemma said, laying her head on Bobbi's shoulder.

"It could have been Skye," Bobbi said, shifting her head to kiss Jemma's nose.

"That would have been awful. She probably would have squealed and announced it to the world," Jemma scoffed, scrunching her nose delightedly at the contact.

Bobbi laughed at this, and Simmons giggled as well.

"You are perfectly tiny," Bobbi remarked, changing the subject.

"I am of perfectly average height, thank you very much! You are just very tall," Jemma said offendedly.

"Nope. You are tiny. See, I can carry you with ease," Bobbi said, demonstrating by sliding one arm under Simmons' knees, one arm around her back, and picking the scientist up.

"Put me down!" Jemma protested half heartedly.

"Nope."

"Why?" Jemma asked petulantly.

"Because I'm going to wrap you in blankets in my bunk, then I'm going to make you a cup of tea because I caused you to spill your last one," Bobbi said, shifting her hold on Jemma to a more secure one.

"Fine. You win," Simmons said, giving up entirely.


End file.
